A Forbidden Kind of Love
by sasha1234
Summary: okay so its my first fan fiction ... young Rose and Scorpius where from different places and when the went to Hogwarts they didn't expect this
1. Chapter 1

_SCORPIUS MALFOY_

As the train left the station everyone was getting settled when Scorpius Malfoy walked over to the only open door "may I sit here everywhere else is full?'' Scorpius asked. Rose who had looked up from here book answered him "of course we have room for one more" he was just about to walk in when Hugo spoke up "Rose do you know who that is?" "Yes it Scorpius Malfoy and he is going to sit with you James Albus and I" she said and then looked up at Scorpius "you can sit here she said scooting over and smiling up at him. "Thanks Ms. Weasley'' he said smiling back she laughed "please call me Rose" Rose was getting tired and began to fall asleep….. Was that Rose Weasley's head on his shoulder what if father found out he would be terribly upset but she was so cute and fragile looking he looked up and her brother Hugo and two cousins James and Albus were staring at him "she's the one that fell asleep on me'' "look" Hugo began "my father told me all about you family so don't you even think about snogging my older sister" "I'm not sc_" he was cut off by Rose who had just woke up as he began to talk "are we there yet guys sorry about falling asleep I just didn't sleep last night" "it's fine rosy" James Hugo and Albus said together and they all laughed the train came to stop and the boys walked out Rose was about to leave when Scorpius stopped her "about you falling asleep on me" she blushed "yea umm I'm sorry about that" "no I wanted to tell you that it was quite alright my lady you are actually quite beautiful when you sleep" rose laughed " did you just call me your lady" "I didn't mean to I'm so sorry uh Ms. W_ I mean Rose" "it's alright" she kissed his cheek and then they just stared at each other for a while then Rose looked at the ground and said "well I should probably go find my brother and cousins before they wonder where I am" then she skipped away and Scorpius stood there for a minute completely dumbfounded how could she be so beautiful she was a Weasley after all and he knew that neither of the parents would ever approve he frowned but then snapped outta it and walked off the train.

_Rose Weasley_

Roses mind was swarming with thoughts _did she actually like him? Yes. Oh my! What would father and Uncle Harry think they hated the Malfoys and for good reason…. Well she would just have to write mum and ask for her advice after all she always knows what to do and wouldn't judge here…would she? _"Rose! Hugo said trying to get her attention "yes?" she answered "what were you thinking about I've been calling your name for like 4 minutes" "uh nothing just kind of Zoned out sorry" she_ couldn't tell her brother or two cousins they would most defiantly tell father and Uncle Harry….. _Just then headmistress McGonagall began to speak "hello students and teachers and welcome to another year at Hogwarts I hope all of you will have an amazing year full of wonder and adventure and for those of you don't know and for a quick reminder good actions will help gain points while bad ones will cause to lose points the house with the most points at the end of the year will when the house cup and with that I have just one more thing to say LET THE FEAST BEGIN" she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers and food appeared on every table and she sat down and all of the student in the great hall dining room began to eat. When the feast had ended the students preceded to the common rooms. Rose went up to her room and began her letter to mum it had to be sent out right away. _Dear mum, I have a very big problem but you mustn't tell father. You see I've met a new friend he's quite nice. He's really sweet to but um I'm not sure what to do because well he's a Malfoy he's also quite cute oops I just wrote that okay mom I may like him a little but you can't tell father or Uncle Harry they might just disown me THANKS advance mum love you, Rose... _ Rose then ended the letter and sent it with an owl turned out her lamp and went to sleep.

_SCORPIUS MALFOY_

What was he going to do about the Weasley girl he liked her a lot there was no doubt to it but he could most defiantly not tell his parents well maybe mom but even the he was quite unsure of what to do he knew what he wanted to do he wanted to snog her to hold her to be with her and quite frankly he wanted her to be his lady he wanted her and that was simple as that if only their love had not been a forbidden one. Then she walked over to him "come with me" she said "where are we go_" "shhh don't ask questions just come" he followed her to edge of the courtyard "why are we here" "because I've got to talk to you and this the only place my brother won't see us" she said "and why do you want to talk to me?" "why wouldn't I" she told him they laughed they sat on the ground and talked for hours about everything she asked him about his life and he about her about hers and then she asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't "so how did you parents take your sorting I mean I bet they were expecting you to be a Slytherin?" "yea well mom was fine dad was a little well he told me that I was the only Malfoy in history to ever be a Gryffindor and that he was a little confused about it but that he always knew I was different that I wasn't Slytherin material he just didn't suspect Gryffindor be the place I was sorted" "well it could have been worse" the sun was begging to set over the courtyard "we should probably get back to the common room" Rose said looking at the sky "yea I figure we should" scorpius laughed He stood up and held up his hand to help Rose up she took his hand and immediately dropped as soon as she was standing they walked back to the common room not talking at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose Weasley_

It was almost the end of term which meant Christmas break was approaching she was so excited she missed her mum and dad and of course Uncle Harry and Auntie Jenny and she hoped that Grandma Weasley would cook her famous rock cake and that she would make extra because Albus Hugo and James always ate so much of it and barely ever left any for everyone else she walked down to the common laughing to herself Scorpius who was sitting on the couch turns "what on earth are you laughing at" he remarked "oh nothing just thinking about break what are you going to do for break" she asked him "oh you know the same thing I always do I'm just going to you know go home and have a meal with my family get presents you know usual stuff" "you don't sound too excited I myself can't wait I haven't seen my family so long I miss them so much" " well I guess I miss mom and dad I don't spend much time with them they are always busy or always telling me they want time alone I'm actually closer to the house keeper then my parents" Rose looked at him "oh well what about your grandparents?" "he looked around the common room then back at here he opened his mouth to speak but Rose stopped him "I understand the first Malfoy to ever be a Gryffindor but that explains your fathers parents what about you mothers?" Rose asked inquiringly "well I've never actually met them mom never even mentions them I suppose her sister Daphne will be there but she not that fond of me" "I'm sorry" "don't be" "are you sure I mean that kind of sucks that you're not close to your family my family are super close" they hadn't realized how close they had been sitting to each other until her Brother his friend, Jeff, and her two cousins and a few of their friends

Hugo cleared his throat and Rose jumped away from Scorpius "so Rose you all packed?" "yep can't wait" Rose Glanced at Scorpius who was standing up and walking back to his dormitory "what's up with the Malfoy kid" Hugo scoffed "HUGO WEASLEY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM HES A PERSON HES SAD UGH YOUR SUCH A CHILD CANT YOU EVER BE MATURE" Rose exploded all of the guys just looked at her "Rosy calm down" with that Rose just stormed out of the common room and into the dormitory . Just then an owl tapped on the window mum had written her back and right before break she had sent her the letter in the beginning of the year she let the owl in and read it anyway.

Dearest, Rose

I'm sorry it took so long but I've been quite busy at the office so you like the Malfoy boy or your friends with him rather well that's wonderful and I won't tell but you should. I promise they won't disown you sweetie they love you as do I and if your friends with the Malfoy boy Scorpius is his name right? Well tell me more during break see you soon

Love mum

Why did she have to tell them I mean it wasn't like they were dating but oh she wanted to she began to get lost in the thought of being is girlfriend he was so sweet he would buy her flowers but if he ever bought her a rose she would get so mad at him but then shed forgive him cause he'd smile that remarkable smile of his she began smiling ear to ear although she was completely oblivious to that she was still think she thought about his wonderful blonde hair he was completely perfect "hey Rose what you so happy about?" it was her best friend Fiona "oh hey Fiona nothing I was uh just thinking" "about a boy?" "Possible but it doesn't even matter" "well are you sure" "yea"

SCORPIUS MALFOY

As he got off the train and walked over to his parents the only thing that was on his mind was red, red hair that is he pushed that thought away he'd think about her later he looked at his parents and the all walked to the car in silence he saw a glimpse of Rose and her family they were joking around and being funny actually at the moment Rose was being carried upside down by her Uncle Harry it looked like they really cared about each other "Scorpius are you coming" he heard his father call after him then he hurried along when they arrived at the Malfoy manor , which huge and had been in the Malfoy family for years, Scorpius hurried inside and to his room as he did every time he was home he spent most of his time in his room he walked in to his room and shut the door turned on the stereo that his housekeeper bought him for Christmas last year and laid on his bed his house keeper knocked on his door "Scorpius dear are you in there" "yes Sabrina" he said standing up and opening his door "did you need something?" "well Gertrude could use a taste tester in the kitchen" "Thanks" he ran outta his room turning to see that Sabrina was turning off the radio that he left on "sorry about that" he called to her "no problem young Malfoy" he then ran to the kitchen were Gertrude the family cook was cooking "heard you could use a little taste testing" "why yes I could, here" Gertrude said shoving a spoon at his face he laughed and tasted it "that's incredible" "good it's for tonight's dinner" he just sighed Christmas dinner this year was going to be quite interesting he was expecting to get the cold shoulder from his grandparents seeing how he was a Gryffindor he told Gertrude goodbye and walked to his room he decided to write Rose a letter after all they had become great friends he shut the door as soon as he walked in the door after his door was shut he turned the radio and walked to his desk pulled out a piece a paper and a pen and began to write

_Dear Rose_

_Umm its Christmas eve and my Grandparents will be here in a matter of hours I feel like they are going to disown me you for being in Gryffindor I'm a little anxious well anyway how is your family I know you missed them I hope all is well at you place I'll let you know how it went with the grandparents when we arrive back at school well um that's really all for this letter I suppose well hope all is well _

_Scorpius _

He sealed the envelope he had placed the letter in a sent his owl with it laid the pen down and laid back on his and this time he just let his mind wonder he thought her red hair was so pretty he didn't care if others thought it was to puffy or scraggly he just didn't care he loved her grayish blue eyes they were beautiful especially when framed by her amazing cheek bones he just thought she was the prettiest girl in the world he didn't care if they were forbidden.

_ROSE WEASLEY_

A letter had arrive by an owl she was not accustomed to but it was addressed to her so she read the letter and smiled it was from Scorpius she read the letter over and over again the day this letter was written was two days ago so she wondered how it went with his grandparents well he said he would tell her when they got back to school which would be a few days but she wrote him back any way

Dear Scorpius,

I hope it went well although I have feeling it didn't everyone here is great my Gram made me the most beautiful earrings dad said she always making things she's a very crafty person I'll wear my earrings when we go back so that you may see them well I don't really expect a letter back since we will be seeing each other soon I just really hope everything is alright I hope you grandparents didn't disown you. Well mum wants to talk to me so I suppose that's all for this letter

See you soon

Rose

She had just sent the letter away with the owl who had brought the letter Scorpius had sent her when her mother walked into the room "now that I have some time away to talk to you" her mother began "so you and Scorpius are friends" "yes mum were very good friends he really isn't like his father I mean dad and uncle harry said Draco was arrogant and self-centered and only care about himself and that all Malfoys were like that but he's not mum his sweet and down to earth and a real good guy and he's just really nice mum but if father or Uncle harry knew I was friends with such a person as a malfoy they would hate me and wouldn't believe he was different and mum I haven't even told you the biggest part he's in Gryffindor !" "Sh shh slow down sweetie and you father and Uncle could never hate you they love very much and they will always love you but you said he was a Gryffindor?" "Yes I did if that doesn't say something about his character and personality I don't know what dose I mean what Malfoy has ever been a Gryffindor?" "Well you're quite smart and I'm sure you'll make the best decision" "thanks mum" her mother kissed her on the forehead and left the room leaving Rose alone to think. She shut the door and laid on her bed trying not scream he was the son her Uncle's mortal enemy she knew that and she loved her Uncle Harry oh so very much could she betray him by becoming friend or even possibly something more with him she was beginning to think that none of that mattered she could be friends with whomever she pleased and if she liked if she really liked him and he liked her which she was unsure about then they could be together despite the judgment form their families. It was late and she needed to sleep so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

SCORPIUS MALFOY

He couldn't sleep it was the night before they would return to school many students would hate the fact that Christmas break was over he on the other hand was thrilled he couldn't wait to return to school well maybe it was cause he wanted to see a certain red haired freckled face girl that shows up in his dreams almost every night he wondered if she was asleep. He began thinking about her again something he realized he did way to much but it helped him fall asleep he awoke that morning with his father knocking upon his door "Scorpius get up its nearly time to leave" he sprang from bed "I'm up father'' he called to him and then he began dressing made sure his trunk was completely packed and then dragged it down the hall and then down the grand stair case that led to the front room of Malfoy manor "don't you think you should eat son" his father said walking down the stairs "not that hungry ill just get some candy on the train" "well alright your mother won't be joining us at the train station she is a little under the weather . He had tons of questions but knowing his father he just simply nodded and walked out to the car with his father right behind him. They arrived at the station right on time. The car ride there was of course very quiet but that was nothing new nothing new at all. They got out of the car and proceed to the platform. He always wondered if the muggles saw them run thought the wall, he asked his father once and he said "well son they are too busy with their own lives to even notice us" he understood that the muggles were always so busy never taking time to enjoy life. His father looked at his pocket watch and then up at him "it's about time to board the train son" he nodded "I'll see you soon father…oh keep updated on mother will you?" "Yes son I will now get going" he was just about to board the train when he saw rose run up behind him. He sat in an empty seat hoping she would follow and she did so did her brother and cousins Rose looked at him her eyes wide "later" that's all he had to say and she knew exactly what he was talking about she just nodded her head and sat beside him he looked at her "hey try not to fall asleep on me" he said laughing. And then something odd happened well not to odd but Albus looked at him "so how was your break" Scorpius who had zoned out a little answered knowing his question was directed toward him "it was alright got a new broom stick and a few candies and yours?" "My gram made me a sweater with an A on it" "that's cool" he said trying to be friends with them. The train had arrived at the castle and they all unloaded the train and proceeded to the great hall dining area. Rose and Scorpius sat side by side "so" Rose pressed "they were fine with it they were a little shocked but they were fine" "that's great Scorp" she said smiling up at him he loved it when she smiled her smile was so innocent so sweet he could help but get lost in eyes "did you hear me?" her voice broke through his thoughts "huh?" "I asked if you like the earrings" he smiled "they are very pretty Rose" she just smiled again after dinner they went to the common room when they got there they both plopped on to the couch that was in front of the fireplace.

ROSE WEASLEY

"Scorpius?" "Yes Rose?" "What's wrong" "nothing" rose knew that something was wrong especially cause he wasn't talking to her and was staring off in to space she scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder "you can tell me anything so what is it" Scorpius turned and looked at her "well I like this girl a lot" he heart sank she could never be with him he liked someone else well of course he did she was Rose she was his best friend "well that's great have you told her" Scorpius stared at her for a minute "well no do you think I should I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way" she felt so stupid here she was giving the boy she like the boy she really liked advice on how to tell a girl he liked her "YES! She deserves to know" she watched his face he looked happy but then he turned away from her and she frowned and then outta know where there where soft lips on hers she pulled away to see Scorpius looking at her "did you did you just kiss me?" he smiled "yea I did" "um uh am I the girl" he smiled and nodded and Rose's face lit up they stared into each other's eyes and before she knew it his lips where upon his again they stayed like that kissing for a while and she didn't care who knew after they had stopped he looked at her and she looked at him "so Rose Weasley will you be my girlfriend" Rose smiled from ear to ear omg he wanted her to be his girlfriend "yes" he kissed her again and this time when the pulled away they realized how late it had gotten "we should probably get to bed before Professor Longbottom does his night dormitory checks" Rose said a little breathlessly Scorpius smirked "yes but on more kiss" and then he kissed her goodnight and the both proceed to their dormitory's. Rose laid there in here bed smiling she could believe what had just happened she couldn't tell mother of father yet but they also had to be careful because if her brother or cousins saw they would surely tell and she had to be the one to tell. She would talk to Scorpius about it and see what he thought. maybe their parents would be okay with it she thought although her father had told her that grandpa Weasley would be very upset if she was friends with a pure blood but now she was more than that and father was just joking right? Well mother and father as well as Uncle Harry and Aunt Jenny that they just wanted her happy, so if they knew that Scorpius made her happy maybe the wouldn't think anything of it. He was a great guy and he was really sweet everything her family wants for her and he's even a Gryffindor well she should probably get some sleep she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning the sun was shining the birds were chirping, well they were before they got hit by the womping willow, and she sat up in bed and stretched and then she got dressed humming to herself the whole time "someone is in a good mood" her friend Fiona said walking up behind her "oh hi Fiona" "why is that it does have to do with the same reason you got in late" "well okay if I tell you've got to keep it a secret" Rose told her she was her best friend after all "my lips are sealed" she said zipping her lips "now tell me!" well I'm sort of dating Scorpius Malfoy" "WHAT SINCE WHEN?!" "SHH and since last night he's a really good kisser by the way" "you had your first snog!" "shhh yes I did well I've got to go" she said skipping outta the room and down the stairs Scorpius who was sitting on the couch turned to look at her "well hello there beautiful" she blushed "Good morning" she said sitting next to him "how did you sleep" he asked her as soon as she had sat down "alright I guess" she replied he smiled "good" and then he leaned in to kiss her and she moved away "what's wrong Rose? Do you not want me to kiss you?" she saw the soundness in his eyes and hear it in his voice "it's not that I just well I don't want to get caught meet at the place well we talked that night during free period and you can kiss me all you want deal?" he smiled which made her smile "deal" she went to get up to go to her first class and he grabbed her hand and kissed it "till then" she smiled "well we better get to potions before Slughorn has a fit for us being late" she said as he stood and grabbed her books and skipped out


End file.
